


my Heart, my Husband

by Kira_Katashi



Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A poem, Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Q's late night musings, T rating just to be safe, about his dearest agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/pseuds/Kira_Katashi
Summary: It's late when a battered Bond returns home to his side in the bed.or: Q's late night musing about his partner in every sense.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045589
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	my Heart, my Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho,  
> my laptop is down and I don't like writing long stuff on the phone.  
> But I can do short stuff.  
> And felt like writing a bit of poetry, though I don't know how well it works with my English skills.
> 
> Happy Reading.

Your fingers meet mine in the night,   
calloused hands, scars of near demise.   
All formed by the years of fight;   
by guns, knives, fists – such tired eyes. 

The stories told never aloud,   
of never-ending pain ‘n torment.   
So broken and somehow yet proud.   
A double-0, as 7 unbent. 

A bloody big ship on the sea,   
one drowning Sailor’s haven, safe.   
His heart is hidden, none can see.   
However his soul – oh, so brave! 

For his very expensive suits well-known   
A lovely bow or tie to match.   
Smelling of sweat and cologne,   
and sometimes a bit blood attached. 

How many have wronged you, my heart?   
Was all this bad a fate’s cruel throw?   
**Amidst you found me.**   
Your hugs and kisses – works of art.   
We shall see a new tomorrow. 


End file.
